


Blessing Or Curse

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [45]
Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: 'Remake', Alternate Universe, Gen, Immortality, different magical system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Is living forever a good thing, or a bad thing?





	

"There is a lot they don't tell you about being a HiME." Natsuki kicked gently at the water. "They don't tell you where your powers are derived from. They don't tell you that you're expected to become a goddess of a new world. And they sure as hell don't tell you that unless something goes wrong, you'll never die."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Mai said. "Being unable to die, I mean."

"Think about it," Natsuki replied. "Outliving everyone you love, watching them grow old and die, knowing you won't follow them. It can get lonely. Even having other immortals around is no guarantee you'll be happy."

Mai was silent for a while, gazing out at the water as she thought about Natsuki's words.

"You have a point," she finally said. "But there are good things about living forever. There's so much you can learn, and you've got all the time you need. And you'll be able to see so much. Just look at everything that's happened in the last century alone. How can life be boring if the world is always changing?"

This time, Natsuki was the silent one, her expression slowly turning from solemn to wonder.

"I...never thought about that. I thought of immortality as a curse, but..."

"It's all in how you see it," Mai said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a 'remake' of Mai-HiME, since some of the darker elements in canon do not exist here.


End file.
